Cold Revenge
by Mandy N
Summary: Jack tinha partido para ajudar Coelhão com a Páscoa, deixando Elsa, prometendo não demorar muito. Sozinha, ela apenas se distrai com seus afazeres reais entediantes, já que sua irmã Anna estava em lua de mel. Uma semana se passa quando Jack retorna sorridente, sendo ignorado pela Rainha, não deixando tocá-la por uma semana.


Era uma noite chuvosa em Arendelle, raios e trovões ecoavam fortemente enquanto várias gotas de chuva escorriam pela janela do quarto. A Rainha olhava melancolicamente através da janela, observando as ruas vazias e molhadas, onde todas as pessoas estariam provavelmente no conforto de suas casas com suas famílias. Esse último pensamento a fez contrair o rosto em uma expressão vazia. Como sentia falta de seus pais... Eles haviam partido tão cedo que ela pouco compartilhou momentos com eles, sempre com medo dos seus poderes. Como se não bastasse isso, Anna estava curtindo sua lua de mel com Kristoff, e Olaf foi com eles, o que fazia sentir-se ainda mais sozinha.

_Precisava tanto dele_...

Fazia uma semana que Jack tinha partido com a justificativa que deveria ajudar o Coelhão para os preparativos da Páscoa. Ele garantiu que não demoraria, mas também não tinha dito quando voltava. Deu de ombros, desmanchando a trança do seu cabelo e começou a despir-se enquanto caminhava para o banheiro do quarto. Estava exausta, com o corpo cansado por ter passado o dia inteiro no trono ouvindo alguns súditos, revendo alianças com outros reinos... O que mais queria naquele momento era um banho quente. Espiou-se no espelho da suíte, analisando o corpo desnudo. Fez uma careta.

_"Muito branca..."_

Entrou no box sentindo a água quente relaxar seus músculos, soltando um gemido de satisfação. Ficou bastante tempo sentindo a água renovar suas energias. Desligou o chuveiro, secando-se em seguida e caminhando nua mesmo até o closet no quarto.

–_Sabe, eu sempre amei seu rebolado, mas assistir assim é querer me deixar maluco. -_ uma voz rouca ecoou pelo quarto, coberto pela penumbra do luar, assustando Elsa.

Imediatamente cobriu-se com a camisola rosa, encontrando o dono da voz sentado na poltrona do quarto, no canto mais escuro. Retirou o capuz e levantou-se deixando seu cajado de lado, sorrindo torto com seus dentes impecavelmente brancos.

– Oi floco de neve. - disse maliciosamente, como se tivesse falado com ela ontem, devorando com o olhar as curvas expostas da Rainha.

Incrédula e com raiva, vestiu a calcinha as pressas, cobrindo os pequenos seios com os cabelos, o rosto corado pela vontade de matá-lo por ser tão cínico. Resolveu ignorá-lo, vestindo a camisola e voltando para o banheiro, sendo seguida por Jack.

– Elsa? - nada. - Está me ouvindo? - ela continuava o ignorando, enquanto escovava os cabelos lentamente. Em um impulso, Jack pegou a escova, jogando-a longe e virou a Rainha em sua direção.

– Pare de me ignorar Elsa. Estou falando com você... - a voz era firme e o aperto nas mãos também.

– Olá para você também Jack Frost. - respondeu sarcástica, saindo do aperto e voltando para o quarto. Ele estava confuso, acompanhando seus passos e perdido por um minuto nos quadris rebolativos, até Elsa virar-se para ele.

– Como foi sua viagem? - perguntou desinteressada, sentando na cama.

– Bom, tecnicamente não foi uma viagem, apenas fui ajudar a preparar os ovos de Páscoa, que demorou alguns dias. - tentou rir. Porém, enquanto ele falava, Elsa apenas murmurou "_Hm" _inadivelmente, concentrando em passar um creme qualquer nas pernas, totalmente desinteressada, atraindo a atenção do Guardião impaciente.

–_Porra Elsa, o que foi?_– a loira parou o que estava fazendo, olhando em sua direção - Estou aqui com saudades e você me trata _assim?_– A Rainha riu ironicamente, fazendo sinal para que ele sentasse na cama. Ele apenas obedeceu.

A loira com um sorriso travesso, sentou-se no colo do Guardião, enlaçando os braços em seu pescoço. Ela nada havia dito, deixando Jack desconfiado. Roçou seus lábios de leve nos dele, empurrando-o pelo tronco até encostar-se na cabeceira da cama. Jack se deixou seduzir, agarrando-a pelos quadris suavemente, enquanto a outra mão massageava a coxa direita exposta. Elsa enroscou seus dedos nos cabelos da nuca dele, transformando o selinho em um beijo intenso. Jack já não lembrava que tinha sido ignorado, enquanto ela friccionava sensualmente suas intimidades cobertas. Estava ficando louco, avançando a mão para dentro da calcinha da loira, sentindo sua umidade. Gemeu durante o beijo.

– _Elsa... você está tão quente..._– ela mordeu o canto de sua boca, enquanto os dedos dele massageavam sua intimidade.

A loira distribuía beijos e mordidas pelo pescoço do Guardião quando rapidamente retirou a mão dele, levantando-se e sorrindo marota. Jack fitou Elsa totalmente confuso.

–_O-O q-que?_– gaguejou incrédulo, com a voz ainda rouca pela excitação.

– Ah Frosty... você já aguentou uma semana, o que são mais uns dias? - piscou esperta, saindo do quarto vitoriosa.

O Guardião não conseguia acreditar. Como ela tinha coragem de o seduzir e ir embora logo depois, deixando ele nesse estado? Ele só havia ficado uns dias fora, por Deus! Tudo bem que se distraiu com o tempo um pouco, mas ele era Jack Frost, o brincalhão, o charmoso do sorriso torto. Isso não ia ficar assim... Elsa estava brincando com forças que não podia competir.


End file.
